


Prompt: Abandoned Warehouse

by Misstrickster



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Hetalia - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, tumblr promts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor got lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Abandoned Warehouse

> “Alright here we are, Buckingham Place!” The Doctor opened the TARDIS door; his smiled fell. Clara looked around. “Doctor this is a warehouse, an abandoned one to be exact.” The Doctor looked around with a displeased look. “So it is, well not mind, back in to the TARDIS, we shall be there soon. “ The Doctor turned back to the TARDIS and was met with a gun. “Don’t move, creep.”
> 
> The Doctor shuffled back and guards Clara. “Well, hello there.” The Doctor observed his enemy, two men, muscles with guns. “May I help you?” The first man shuffled forward. “You can tell me who you are and what you are doing here, before I blow your head off.” The Doctor frowned. “Well thank you for your bluntness; I am the Doctor and this is Clara, we were just on our way to London and seem to have gotten lost.”
> 
> The men glared. “You’re far away from London buddy, nice try.” The Doctor flinched as the trigger was being pressed. “Dean, wait, they are telling the truth.” The man, Dean turned towards the taller man. “Sammy I got this.” Sam frowned. “Look Dean if they were demons wouldn’t they have attacked by now.” Dean turned back and glared at Sam. “I told you I got this.” Sam glared back. “Dean, back down, they know nothing.” Dean huffed but lowered his weapon. “You get off this time, Doc.”


End file.
